Lembranças
by Isabela n. Black
Summary: Marlene estava totalmente destruída, mas ja havia perdoado Sirius. Tinha que perdoa-lo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Naquela manhã nublada, ela acordou com um aperto no coração. Algo dizia para ela ir visitar seus amigos.

E foi o que ela fez.

'' Ding Dong ''

Uma mulher ruiva de belos olhos verdes, não muito alta, abriu a porta. Assustou-se. '' Caramba! Quanto tempo... Será ela mesma? – Pensou a ruiva.

- Marlene! – Berrou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que grudava no pescoço da moça que estava do lado de fora.

Uma lágrima rolou dos olhos de Marlene.

- Lene! O que houve? – Perguntou a ruiva assustada.

- Não houve nada Lily. Oras, não posso mais visitar minha melhor amiga? – E abriu um lindo sorriso.

- É claro que pode... Mas desde que... Ah, você sabe, desde que aconteceu aquilo com você e o Sirius você se enfiou no trabalho! Nem seu afilhado você vem visitar. – A ruiva esbravejou.

- Desculpa Lils – E várias lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. – Eu... Eu apenas senti que devia visitar você.

- Ah Lene! Desculpe-me. Vamos, entre! James está lá dentro e Harry não esta.

Então as duas entraram.

- Oh Lils! Quanto tempo não venho aqui. – Marlene fez cara de culpada.

- E não é senhorita McKinnon. – Lily riu.

Então uma porta se abriu e dessa vez foi Lene quem grudou no pescoço de alguém.

-JAAAMES! – Berrou ela, enquanto mais lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

James aparentemente estava assustado... Acho que qualquer um ficaria... Com uma reação dessas... Não é? James, um rapaz alto, bonito, usava óculos, o que o deixava ainda mais atraente.

- Uou! Calma... Ér, o que foi que aconteceu Lene?

Marlene riu – Sempre a mesma pergunta... Saudades! O que mais poderia ser James? DÃÃÃÃR!

- AHAHAHA, muito engraçado, senhorita Marlene. – James emburrou-se.

Conversaram, riram muito, mataram a saudade, enfim.

- Então Lene – começou James – Como fica... Ér... Como fica você e o Sirius?

- Não fica. – Disse ela. – Ele me traiu tantas vezes... E eu sempre perdoando e voltando para seus braços. E quando eu estava segura novamente, ele me quebrava em mil pedaços. Até hoje, depois de tantos tombos, faltam pedaços. E eu não sei onde estão... Não consigo me reconstruir novamente – Marlene começou a chorar novamente.

- Então, você não o perdoa? – Insistiu James.

Marlene suspirou.

- Não sou eu quem faz minhas escolhas. É a droga desse coração. Hoje ele insistia para que eu viesse ver vocês. E agora... Agora insiste que eu perdoe Sirius. Perdoe por ter acabado comigo... Acabado com minha vida. – Marlene suspirou.

- Mas isso também está acabando com ele. – Disse James.

- Meu caro James... Sirius não é homem de uma mulher só. Como isso pode estar acabando com ele? Dizer isso dói mais do que você imagina... Mas como eu disse... Eu perdoo Sirius.

James abriu um grande sorriso e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para eles comerem.

- Ér... Lene... – começou Lily – Não quero ofender-te, mas... Mas você engordou de uns tempos pra cá...

Marlene riu e Lily a olhava incrédula.

- Achei que não ia perguntar – Continuava rindo. Mas de repente ficou séria. – Sabe Lils, as coisas mudam... E você tem que prometer que não vai contar para ninguém... Nem mesmo para o James.

- OK! – disse Lily insegura... Não gostava de mentir para James.

- É que... Bem... Sirius deixou um pequeno pedaço seu em mim...

- OH Lene! Disso todos nós sabemos!

- Bem Lily... Você não está entendendo... Esse pedaço trata-se de... Bem...

- Vamos Marlene! Diga.

Marlene suspirou e uma única lagrima caiu.

- Trata-se de um filho Lily!

- O QUE? MARLENE MCKIINON... COMO?

- Foi por isso que eu me afastei de todo mundo Lily... Precisava de um tempo só para mim... E pro meu filho. – suspirou.

- Marlene... Como você pode esconder isso de Sirius? Como você pode esconder isso de MIM? Você vai contar isso para o Sirius. E vai ser agora!

- Não Lils... Não vou contar... Nem agora, nem amanhã, nem nunca. Ele não precisa saber.

- Marlene! É claro que ele precisa saber!

- Não Lily. Ele tem uma vida inteira pela frente. E... E eu não quero estragar a vida dele! Já imaginou a reação dele se ele soubesse? Ele ficaria acabado.

- Marlene... Você também tem uma vida inteira pela frente.

- Mas...

- Mas chega de discutir e me diga... Quantos meses?

- Ai Lils... Só você mesmo... 4 meses.

- Uau Lene! Isso exige cuidados especiais...

Marlene riu. – Eu sei... Eu sei.

- O que exige cuidados especiais? – James havia voltado.

- Bem, ér... – Lily começou a suar.

- Sintomas de quem está prestes a mentir senhora Potter! – Disse James.

- Mas que merda Lily! Bem que você me disse que não sabia mentir para James. – Marlene riu.

Então as duas contaram toda a historia para ele.

- E quando você contará ao Sirius? – Perguntou James.

- Bem... Aí que está. Não contarei ao Sirius.

- Marlene! Você disse que tinha perdoado ele. – James

- Mas eu perdoei! – Disse Marlene em sua defesa.

- Isso é cruel! É o pior castigo que se pode dar a alguém...

- De que é que você está falando James? – Perguntou Marlene.

- Ué! Sobre você não dizer ao Sirius que ele será papai!

- OK! Chega. Quero dizer... Chega de discussões... Pensarei no caso de Sirius. – Mentira! Ela já estava decidida. Ela amava tanto Sirius a ponto de não contar-lhe sobre o filho para ele poder continuar a viver sua vida cheia de mulheres. – Agora preciso ir embora.

- Eu te levo. – Disse James – Está escuro... É perigoso.

- Oras James... Eu sou um auror, sei me cuidar. – Marlene riu.

- Você continua a mesma teimosa de sempre – James.

- E você o resmungão de sempre – Marlene – Mas eu preciso ir. Saibam que eu amo muito vocês... E que vocês são meus melhores amigos – Marlene abraçou James e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

- Que isso Lene? Deu pra mentir agora? – Brincou James – Ai! – Lily bateu em seu braço.

- Lene, também te amo! – Disse Lily.

E então Marlene se foi.

Na mesma hora em que ela foi Sirius apareceu... Lily tentou impedir, mas James não achava justo Sirius não saber e contou tudo para o amigo...

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, essa é minha segunda fic e como vcs podem ver, pode nao estar muito boa, rs. Mas espero comentarios, e espero que vcs sigam a fic, postarei todos os dias, tendo 6 capitulos. Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Então... Então... Eu, eu, eu... eu vou ser... Ser, p... Papa... Papai? *-* - Sirius soluçou.

- É isso ai, cara! – Disse James.

Sirius ainda chorava... Mas de felicidade.

- Sei lá cara! Me sinto feliz, confuso, feliz, não sei o que fazer e feliz.

- Primeiro você precisa falar com a mãe do seu filho! – James disse.

- É... É isso Pontas! Você é um gênio. – E já ia saindo.

- Ei! Espere! Você pode ir lá, pela manhã, agora é muito tarde... – James.

- É! Você tem razão. – Sirius.

Sirius passou a noite toda bebendo. Estava em estado de transe ainda.

- Qual é cara? Você não dormiu? – Perguntou James, rindo da cara de Sirius. – O bebê nem nasceu e você já passa noites acordado? – ainda ria muito.

Sirius ria bobamente sem saber o porquê.

- Ei cara... Você acha que ela vai me perdoar? – Sirius.

- Já perdoo. – James disse – Você deu um filho à ela... Tem coisa melhor que isso para um perdão? – James abraçou Sirius bem forte.

Sirius então foi falar com Marlene.

'' Ding Dong '' – Marlene abriu a porta e deu de cara com um Sirius aflito.

**N/A: **Bom pessoal, de agora em diante os capitulos vão ser curtos... Esse é o mais curto que tem, HSAIUHSUA. Espero que gostem.. Comentem, pfvr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- Sirius? O que faz aqui? – Ela ainda sentia algo muito forte por ele... Uma mistura de amor e ódio, saudades e desconforto, confusão e desconfiança.

- É que... É... É verdade? – Sirius abriu um largo sorriso.

- É verdade o que? – Perguntou Marlene desconfiada – Diz logo Sirius.

- É verdade que eu... e-eu, serei pai? – sussurrou Sirius.

- Do que... Do que... Vo- você esta falando? – Marlene estava aflita, tremia, não sabia o que falar.

- Marlene, James já me contou, não adianta mais esconder – dizia Sirius com um enorme sorriso bobo no rosto.

- AAAAAAAI, MAS É HOJE QUE EU ESGANO O JAMES! FILHO DA MÃE! – Marlene estava surtando.

- Calma Lene, você não pode se estressar. James fez o correto, não é certo você me esconder algo tão...

Marlene temeu o que Sirius poderia dizer, apenas esperou...

- Algo tão... Incrível. Pai. Eu vou ser pai... P-A-I. Não acha incrível? - Sirius dizia, Marlene hesitou, achou que ele havia surtado tanto com a noticia que ficara louco.

- Sirius? Você está bem? Sabe, você não precisa assumir nenhum compromisso com a criança, eu criarei a criança sozi...

- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTA LOUCA? – Sirius logo se exaltou – Você acha mesmo, que eu perderia algo tão incrível, como ver meu filho nascer? Um pedacinho de mim, de você, de nós dois, isso é tão maravilhoso – dizia Sirius bobamente.

Marlene estava realmente assustada, não sabia o que fazer Sirius realmente a surpreendeu dessa vez.

- O-ok Sirius, eu preciso me recompor, a-amanha a gente se fala.

- Não Lene, deixa eu ficar, deixa eu cuidar do nosso filho, de você. Deixa Lene.

Os olhos de Marlene se encheram de água. Como ele foi capaz de me trair tantas vezes, como ele foi capaz de acabar com o amor que eu tinha por ele. Mas como ele é capaz de me enfeitiçar... Tão perfeito. Mas não, Marlene, você precisa ficar sozinha.

- Sirius, por favor, estou te pedindo. – dizia Marlene entre soluços – Vá embora...

- Marl... Ok. – Sirius estava despedaçado. Queria ficar com ela. Com seu filho. – Então, amanha... Amanhã nos encontramos.

E assim, Sirius foi embora, deixando uma Marlene desolada, totalmente aflita, com o coração na mão, seria ela capaz de deixar Sirius se aproximar novamente? Depois de tudo que ele a fizera passar? Sim. Ela seria capaz. Depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda o amava, sentia que não era capaz de deixa-lo mais uma vez escapar.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, eu falei que seriam 6 capitulos, mas eu perdi a minha historia toda '-' ai eu tive que reconstruí-la e ficou com 5 cap. Mas ainda está legal... eu acho. SHAIUHSUAHSUI Espero que gostem. Bjs


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Marlene foi acordada com a campainha. Deixou tocar, na terceira vez, levantou-se e foi ver quem a oportunava em plenas dez horas da manhã.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com um belo rapaz. Cabelos negros, ligeiramente longos, caindo sobre os olhos, um sorriso, mas que sorriso, e que olhos, olhos azul acinzentado, olhos fascinantes e hipnotizantes.

- Sirius? O que faz aqui tão cedo? – Diz Marlene com cara de sono.

- Oras, você quem disse que era pra eu vir hoje. – Disse Sirius em sua defesa.

Marlene não se aguentou e riu.

- Bem, ér, hm, entre.

Sirius entrou e tudo correu bem. Conversaram bastante, riram, assistiram a vários filmes, comeram e se divertiram por demais. Tudo saiu perfeito.

Quando Sirius olhou no relógio pela ultima vez eram duas horas da manhã e percebeu que Marlene havia adormecido encostada em seu peito. Sirius então afagou seus cabelos e lembrou-se de como era bom ter o cheiro de Marlene, o calor do seu corpo por perto novamente. Como era bom ter aquela criatura maravilhosa nos braços novamente.

Marlene acordou com um pouco de dores nas costas e sentiu um ótimo cheiro, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegando deu de cara com um Sirius cozinheiro. E dançarino.

Marlene o observava quando não aguentou e riu. Sirius sobressaltou-se.

- Marlene? Desde que horas você esta ai? – Disse assustado.

- Tempo o suficiente para ver a bailarina que vive em você.

- Oras, quer dizer então, que a senhorita vem ver um grande espetáculo desse e não paga o ingresso?

- Mas o que é isso? Deixa de ser convencido Sirius – Riu Marlene.

- O que? – indignou-se Sirius – Eu falo sério, sou um ótimo dançarino e um grande espetáculo, você tem que pagar pra ver.

- Havia me esquecido o quão convencido você é Sirius Black – disse Marlene.

- Não fuja do assunto senhorita, agora você vai pagar pelo show.

Então Sirius puxou Marlene pela cintura, fortemente, de um jeito que ela não pudesse escapar e sentiu a moça arrepiar-se.

- Sirius, não, por favor – Dizia Marlene ofegante – Pa-Para com isso.

Sirius colou então seus lábios no dela. Marlene arrepiou-se novamente. Sirius pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Marlene concedeu. Estava decidida, não negaria um beijo a ele. Não perderia Sirius de novo. Precisava dele agora mais do que nunca.

- E então, o que achou? – Sirius

- Hm, nada mal...

- COMO ASSIM NADA MAL? – exaltou Sirius – SIRIUS BLACK NÃO RECEBE UM '' NADA MAL '' em um beijo.

Marlene ria feita boba.

- Ora Marlene, não me de mais esses tipos de sustos – então Sirius a puxou para um abraço.

- Espero não errar em te dar mais uma chance, Sr. Black.

- Não vai se arrepender pequena – quanto tempo não a chamava mais assim – Não vai.

- Assim espero Six. Assim espero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Vários meses se passaram e foi chegando a hora de Marlene dar a luz.

Já estavam no hospital, Marlene totalmente aflita, com o coração na mão, mas não se arrependera de sua escolha. Só não decidiu contar a Sirius com medo que ele não aceitasse.

- Sirius, por favor, fica ao meu lado?

- Claro pequena, ficarei o tempo todo ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, tudo sairá bem meu anjo. Eu te amo – Sirius sorria, mas também estava aflito, com medo do que viria pela frente.

E então Marlene sorriu, sentiu mais coragem.

- Eu também te amo Six, sempre te amei.

Lagrimas começaram a rolar pela face de Marlene.

Foi chegada a hora, os médicos entraram em ação. Só se escutavam os médicos conversarem sobre o que estava acontecendo. E Sirius ali, sempre de mãos dadas a ela, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Então os murmúrios dos médicos foram cortados por um choro. Um chorinho gostoso... Choro de criança.

- É uma menina. – Disse o doutor – Uma linda menina.

Sirius emocionou-se, pegou a criança no colo.

- Ela tem seus olhos Lene, seus lindos olhos grandes e castanhos.

- Sirius, por- por favor – Marlene estava pálida, fraca de mais – Deixe- me carrega-la uma vez, uma única vez.

- Claro, Lene. Você esta bem? O que você esta sentindo? – Sirius preocupou-se.

Marlene ignorou a pergunta de Sirius e pegou a pequenina que chorava.

- Oh, minha menina, minha linda, mamãe te ama... Você é o meu tudo. – A criança que chorava agora se acalmou nos braços da mãe. – Sirius, por favor, diga, di-diga que cui-cuidará dela – Marlene mal conseguia formular as frases.

- Claro meu amor, cuidarei de você e cuidarei da nossa pequena.

- Não Sirius, prometa que cuidará dela. – E então Marlene chorou mais – Estou morrendo Sirius...

- O que? Não, não... – Sirius sorriu – Você está brincando, não está? – Viu que a moça apenas chorava, não dera-lhe uma resposta, começou a chorar também e se aproximou mais da moça.

- Sirius, não é brincadeira, eu estou realmente morrendo, me desculpe. Eu já sabia disso, foi minha escolha, era eu ou ela. E eu escolhi dar a vida para minha menina.

Sirius soluçava.

- Prometa meu amor, prometa que cuidará dela.

- Prometo meu anjo, ela será minha prioridade, cuidarei dela, como não cuidei de você.

Marlene sorriu. Sabia que ele iria cumprir a promessa, sabia que ele não a decepcionaria.

- Marlene, eu te amo. Eu te amo muito. – Sirius deu um beijo em sua boca

- Eu também te amo, Sirius Black, sempre te amarei.

Marlene agora se fora para sempre. E essas foram as ultimas palavras dela. Ela se foi, foi sem saber o quanto eu a amava, sem saber que todo esse tempo que ela esteve fora escondendo sua gravidez, eu não tive nenhuma outra mulher, Sirius Black havia mudado, e queria apenas uma mulher. Marlene McKinnon. Mas ela deixará a Sirius um grande presente. O melhor presente do mundo.

Uma menina, uma linda menina com seus olhos castanhos enormes, como ele nunca cansava de dizer, olhos de Marlene. E ele amou essa menina, como amou Marlene.

Passaram-se dez anos e Sirius nunca esquecera Marlene.

Marlene salvou minha vida, ela me ensinou tudo sobre a vida, a esperança e a longa jornada adiante. Sempre sentirei falta, mas o nosso _amor é como o vento, não posso ver, mas posso sentir. (_ trecho de '' Um amor pra recordar '' )


End file.
